


Zombies!

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Gilmore Girls, Passions, Sports Night
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you do for a living?"<br/>"I kill zombies."<br/>--House of the Dead 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

** _Paris, France, 1999 (Passions)_ **

"Gwen? I saw Diana again. She told me... she told me I had to go on. She told me to learn to love. For her." Sheridan smiled broadly. "I can do it, Gwen. I can do it for Diana."

Gwen murmured her assent, scanning the hospital room as Sheridan went on and on about the dead princess. There, near the curtain, a pile of dirt, and, there, a bit of cloth stuck to the bedframe. "Come out, come out, whereever you are," she crooned.

"Loooooove."

Gwen pulled a gun from her bag and aimed at the princess' head. "Damn zombie."

 

**_Hartford, Connecticut, USA, 1984 (Gilmore girls)_**

"The new maid is a zombie."

"Yes, Emily."

"Don't you 'Yes, Emily' me, Richard Gilmore. Our maid is a zombie. How am I supposed to have a dinner party with a zombie maid?"

"I would imagine quite carefully."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Richard. I suppose I'm going to have to take care of this."

"Firing maids is your forte."

"Firing," she repeated. "Yes, that'll do nicely. Excellent idea." She picked up a lit candle from the table as she rose to leave the room. "Do excuse me, dear."

He nodded. She'd "fire" the zombie maid outside. She always did.

 

_**New York, New York, USA, 2000 (Sports Night)**_

"We score extremely high with male zombies aged eighteen to thirty-four, Case. So, all I'm saying is, next time, all you have to do is sign the autograph."

"He didn't want an autograph, Danny. He wanted to eat your brains."

"My brains, not yours."

"Yes, Dan, the zombie wanted to eat your brains. And this was an expensive shirt."

"It was an ugly shirt and I, obviously, have better brains than you. More... enticing."

"You have enticing brains?"

"Very enticing brains, my friend. I have very enticing brains."

"I should've let him eat you."

"Shut up and clean your shirt."


End file.
